Iago
Iago es el antagonista secundario de la película de Disney de 1992, ''Aladdin''. Apareciendo como un personaje bastante menor en la película original, como el secuaz de Jafar, el rol de Iago se expande significativamente sobre el transcurso de la franquicia, su rol más notable es en la secuela directa a vídeo de 1994, ''The Return of Jafar'', en donde Iago actúa como el protagonista, reformado y unido a Aladdin y Jasmine como un antihéroe. Películas Aladdin Iago ayuda a Jafar con sus planes malignos y conspiraciones contra el Sultán. Odia al viejo rey ya que de cariño le obsequia galletas, cosa que al loro le choca. Generalmente Iago trata de pasar desapercibido frente al Sultán y la Princesa Jasmín, y se porta como cualquier otro loro, repitiendo todo lo que dice Jafar. El día que pierden La Lámpara Mágica Iago le da la idea a Jafar de desposar a Jasmine y de esa manera subir al trono. Cuando Jafar descubre que el príncipe Alí tenia la lámpara, manda a su fiel loro a robarla. Iago imita la voz de Jasmin y se lleva la lampara riendo maliciosamente. Esa tarde el reino estaba en manos de Jafar. Iago estuvo una noche como príncipe en el palacio, porque Aladdín no tardaría en llegar y arruinarlo todo, y Abú fue quien se encargó de silenciar al pajarraco desquiciado para que no cantara la pesencia del intruso. Finalmente Jafar, transformado en el genio más poderoso del universo, es encerrado en su lampara, y antes de ello, Iago intenta escapar: es agarrado por el genio y ambos quedan atrapados. The Return of Jafar Finalmente, después de estar tiempo enterrado con Jafar, Iago escapa del desierto y antes se descace de la lampara de Jafar diciéndole que el era inútil sin su ayuda. Intenta convencer a Aladdin de que le deje entrar a palacio, y este le ataca, pero luego de que el loro le salva la vida del ladrón Abis Mal, Aladdin decide que merece un juicio justo. Al y Jasmin tienen una pelea porque él le oculta a Iago, el día del anuncio de promoción de Aladdin a Vissir real. Más tarde el Genio convence a Iago de ayudar a reconciliarse a los dos enamorados. Le dice que será una trampa pues según Iago, el ayudar a la gente no va con su personalidad. Más tarde en palacio, Iago se había ganado el cariño de Yasmin, el genio, la Alfombra e incluso de Aladdin, cuando apareció Jafar, liberado por Abismal. Jafar le ordeno a Iago, llevara Aladdin a una trampa tendida por él, y aunque el loro no lo quisiera, termino llevando al Sultan y Aladdin a una trampa mortal, traicionándolos. Abu y el genio fueron capturados antes. Jafar llamo a Iago "un villano de corazón" justo antes de ir a despedirse de Aladdin, quien iba a ser ejecutado, por el supuesto asesinato del sultan, incubiero por Jafar, quien se había convertido en Yasmin y había afirmado la culpabilidad de Al. Con un enorme complejo de culpa, Iago rompe la esfera de cristal que encerrada al genio, e inmediatamente este salva a Aladdin de ser decapitado. Al principio Aladdin hechiza a Iago, justo hasta el momento donde Jasmin le cuenta que fue el quien los libero, después Iago afirma qu ya había hecho sufuciente y se marcha, diciendo que no les debía nada. Iago regreza a salvar a Aladdin, aproximándose a la lampara de Jafar, quien lanzándole un rayo de luz, lo derrumba, justo sobre el borde de la isla de roca. Iago empuja la lampara que al caer al fuego, es la que destruye finalmente a Jafar. Ese día Iago se hizo miembro de la realeza, (esperando ser el nuevo asistente del Visir, y después ser el Vissir y así ascender al poder)y ya que Al rechazo el puesto de sultan, el pájaro tuvo bastante tiempo para quejarse de su fortuna. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin y Jasmin van a casarse, así que Iago está pendiente, obviamente de los regalos. Cuando los 40 Ladrones y su rey (Cassim) atacan el palacio, Iago defiende sus "regalos" amenazando al rey de los ladrones, el rey dice: -Pajarito, ¿el pajarito quiere una...?- -¡Di galleta y te rompo la maceta!!!- Iago termina encerrado en una jarra de cerámica, de la que luego escapa gracias a Aladdin. Cuando encuentran al Oráculo, Iago interfiere haciéndole preguntas codiciosas sobre el tesoro de Midas, pero Aladdín lo usa para encontrar a su padre; el Horaculo le dijo que era prisionero de los 40 ladrones. Iago acompaña junto con Abu y la alfombra a Aladdin a la guarida de los 40 ladrones. Cuando la puerta se cierra la cola del loro son agarradas por las rocas. Cuando Aladdin descubre que su padre es el rey de los ladrones, él, Iago y Abu son tomados prisioneros, y después del desafio contra Sa' luk, se convierten en miembros del clan. Iago, entabla una relación amistoza con el rey y padre de Aladdin, Cassim, le propone encontrar junto al el tesoro y repartírselo en partes iguales. Con el tiempo estos dos se convierten en aliados y terminan en prisión gracias a que intentarían robar el tesoro del sultan, además que Aladdin empezaba a confiar en su padre. al decide liberarlos disfrazándose del rey de los ladrones, y le dice a su padre que deje el reino, además le pide a Iago que se vaya con él. Cassim había logrado robar el Horaculo. Cuando Cassim y Iago llegan a la guarida, Sa'luk era el nuevo líder, y los ladrones acabaron traicionando y capturando a su anterior líder, junto con el pájaro que le seguía... no obstante Iago logra escapar y alertarle a Aladdin sobre el peligro que corría su padre. Cuando Aladdín y Jasmín al fin contraen matrimonio, Iago decide huir con Cassim ya que decía que todo seria demasiado aburrido para su gusto ya que eran esposos. en la última escena se les ve, juntos adentrándose en el desierto de Ágrabah. Series Aladdin (the series) En la serie Iago es mucho más desesperante que nunca, además que sufre en las aventuras de sus nuevos amigos. Es atacado por muchos enemigos como Mozenrath, Abis Mal, Mecanicles, Mirage, entre más. Iago se hace amigo de Thundra, un pájaro con aspecto de pavo real y reina de la lluvia. Al final parece que estos dos entablan una relación amorosa. House of Mouse Iago aparece con Jafar quejándose de muchas cosas. A veces también suele ayudar a Mickey y sus amigos. Galería Ver también *Jafar ar:عجوة da:Jago (karakter) en:Iago fr:Iago it:Iago pt-br:Iago ru:Попугай Яго Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Loros Categoría:Secuaces Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes Reformados Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Mascotas Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin and the King of Thieves Categoría:Personajes de The Return of Jafar Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin (the series) Categoría:Personajes de Hercules (the series) Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes que vuelan Categoría:Personajes que se transforman Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Kilala Princess Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Villanos Disney Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Asiáticos Categoría:Personajes cómicos Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Personajes de series